


往事流水

by acupoftea333



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoftea333/pseuds/acupoftea333
Kudos: 4





	往事流水

01.  
我没想到我出来应小楼的邀请来吃顿饭会碰到萝莉。因为在我印象中他应该住在广州开直播，突然出现在上海参加一场饭局实在是意料之外。  
椰子鸡也没什么好评价的，十家里十家都是一样的味道。因为是朋友开的，所以来捧个场罢了。我走到门口的时候看见小醒目站在门口，叫了他一声之后突然发现他在帮人照相。我随着他镜头的方向望过去，爱萝莉就站在那里，还是跟以前一样对着镜头比了个“耶”。  
我刚看到他其实有一瞬间的僵硬，但我努力把它压了下去。我实在不知道怎么先开口跟萝莉打招呼，所幸小楼从店里出来了，顺便把我们都招揽了进去。  
因为他们几个都是活泼外向的人，一顿饭也算是吃得有声有色。我吃饭一向不怎么说话，他们早就习惯了，便没有刻意提到我。萝莉就坐在我的正对面，但他整顿饭的时间基本上都在夹菜或者跟小醒目打打闹闹，我喝汤喝到一半听到小醒目让爱萝莉别摸他的腿了，没忍住轻笑了一声。爱萝莉晃了我一眼，又马上把视线收了回去。  
饭后他们提出要去玩密室逃脱，我一向不发表意见，就跟着他们一起去了。我故意走在最后面，落他们半步，保持自己能听到他们扯淡，但又不加入。  
一楼等到的电梯已经只能容纳下几个人了，小楼带着小醒目和韦朕先上去了，留下我和爱萝莉继续等下一班直梯。我本来以为这会是漫长的几分钟，没想到爱萝莉居然主动开口了。  
“扣神最近在做什么呀？”他直视着我，语调还是那副阴阳怪气的样子。但我能看出他的勉强，并且假装对他闪烁的睫毛视而不见。  
我听到这句话，想明明好长时间没联系，他还逼自己表现出以前那种亲密无间的样子。那一瞬间我其实有点想笑，但我考虑到实际上爱萝莉还是很好面子的，勉强收住了。  
“在准备直播。”我平静地回答。  
“啊？哦，那你在哪个平台啊。来b站吗？b站环境还不错。”  
“去斗鱼。”  
“斗鱼啊……”  
“没事，山泥若也在那边。”  
他似懂非懂地点了点头，随后电梯到了，在拥挤的人群中我们也没有再交谈。  
我松了一口气。

局散了之后爱萝莉还在对刚刚的密室喋喋不休。明明都23岁的人了还是这么一惊一乍，有些时候我真的想把他脑袋敲开看看里面都装的是些什么东西。大概无非就是游戏，旅游，游戏。  
简单道别之后我走向了回酒店的方向，走了两步发现旁边跟了一个爱萝莉。  
我问他住的哪间酒店，也是这个方向吗。他说不是，他现在就住在上海，在徐汇区租了一套公寓。  
我突然想起我根本没有询问他的近况，便开口：“住在上海干什么？”  
“解说啊，我现在是解说了。”  
他提到解说两个字的时候眼睛都开心得眯了起来，以前我逗他他傻笑的时候他都是这个表情。  
“挺好的。”我简单答道，然后停下了脚步，站在原地。  
我的酒店到了，很近。  
但我没有跟他道别的意思，只是站在原地，看着他。我的背后是酒店广场，我想一定有喷泉，有灯光，特别亮，爱萝莉也看不清我的表情。他先是不解我为什么做出这样的举动，顿了一下之后又开口轻声发问：  
“啊，要我一起上去吗？”  
我对他招了下手。

爱萝莉睡下之后我去便利店买了一包烟。其实我平常不抽烟，更别说瘾。之前山泥若曾经给我推荐过各种各样的香烟，我尝试了之后觉得也没什么意思。只是看见爱萝莉躺在那里，不知道为什么，我觉得我需要一支万宝路七星。  
很难形容跟爱萝莉做|爱的感觉。他在床上跟平常截然相反，口舌并不灵巧，就连喘都是压着的。小孩子还是脸皮太薄了，唯一几次开口都是轻轻地叫我名字，然后说慢一些。  
天地良心，我已经很慢了。在床|事上我自认还算温柔，他的要求我也都尽量满足了。其实我也不知道我需不需要性，因为好像对于我来说什么都差不多，什么都一样，什么都无足轻重。如果不是女朋友提出分手，我觉得我跟她结婚也没什么问题。她觉得我不爱她了，每次她质问我的时候我只能迷茫地回答一句我不知道。她总是哭着跑开，但我是真的不知道，我不能骗她。  
只是在对象变成爱萝莉的时候，我心里会有那么一点点征服的感觉。  
征服和摧毁的感觉。  
其实我早就知道有不少粉丝喜欢把我和明凯放在一起想一些有的没的，还把我叫做爱萝莉的妈妈。我也觉得有些好笑，我跟明凯可是实打实的一清二白。不过还好粉丝没发现爱萝莉和他妈妈有一腿，不然指不定发挥些什么呢。  
几年前我跟俱乐部的事情爱萝莉从来没有过多提起过，我能感觉到明凯还是恨过我的，至少那个三狼能证明点什么。不过我跟他后来也和解了。明凯的性格真的很豁达，他能看开很多事，也能跟每个人都和解。老we能够跟他和解，他也能跟我和解。  
我跟爱萝莉相处一室时，我能感觉到他还是对这个问题的发起有一些跃跃欲试。人都是有好奇心的，但是他还算是一个懂事的人，从来不给我难堪。虽然我看见他犹豫的样子也会动恻隐之心，但也从来不打算自己主动提起这些。一看到他在那里纠结怎么措辞我心里就开心得不行，欺负他是我生命中为数不多的乐趣之一。  
比如现在我抬手抚摸他的阴|茎，他大概以为梦见了什么，身体在床上不安地扭动。轻轻抚摸几下他的性|器就有些抬头了，我用右手大拇指或轻或重地故意扫过他的马|眼，又握着柱身上下撸|动，我的动作很轻，很慢，对于他来说，或许只是停留了一只蝴蝶。玩了一会之后我听见他的呼吸不断加快，面色也逐渐潮红|，然后慢慢睁开了双眼。我望着他，他望着我。我丝毫没有露怯，手还在继续刚才的动作，尽情地侵|犯着他。他也有感觉，没有说话，只是不停发出小声的哼哼，像是一只猫咪。  
帮他发|泄过之后他也一句话都没有说，头埋在我的身旁又睡过去了。我起身洗了个手，也返回床上去休息。  
第二天早上没想到是爱萝莉比我先醒，我起床的时候他已经穿戴整齐坐在床沿了。又问我今天有安排吗，打算怎么过。  
我告诉他我晚上机票回家，来上海只是签个合同。他似懂非懂地点点头说好，然后我们一起下楼去吃了早餐便分道扬镳。  
之后应该更难见到了。  
我跟爱萝莉的职业生涯都不算顺利，我虽然有高光时刻，但爬得有多高摔得就有多惨。我本来以为我会很难受，但没想到居然没什么特别难受的感觉。  
只是觉得还好，还好。  
爱萝莉也早早地退役转回了主播，只是我没想到他会去b站，更令我意料之外的是，他当了解说。  
那个在人群面前说话都不太流畅的孩子也算长大了。  
爱萝莉邀请我去b站直播的时候，我也有些想笑。我想告诉他b站环境是很不错，但是英雄联盟的直播收益太小了。我还需要收入来养活自己，或者说规划一下走偏了一半的人生。  
他总是这么天真。其实我也想问他，b站的直播收入再减去徐汇区的房租，他还能有多少钱呢。不过他一直都不存钱，有时我也很疑惑他的生活作风明明是个实打实的少爷，但却能穿一整个冬天自己爸爸不要的衣服。好像打职业的时候工资也都放在家里了。爱萝莉是真的对钱没有概念，他的家境也让他有不在意这些的资本吧。  
不过也不重要了，之后也不太会联系了。

02.  
今年生日跟山泥若和西卡这些老朋友一起过了，也顺便发了个微博。  
我近期发的微博，也不能算是近期，我发的微博大家一直都会在下面谈论edg，谈论我为什么被雪藏，又或者说edg需要我云云。当然，说的人多，骂的人也不少。可能也有粉丝觉得是edg亏待我，所以急于帮我撇清我和edg的联系。  
其实过程并不复杂，真相也不必揣测。过去的都过去了，职业我打不了了，先想想怎么样做好直播吧。  
我话不多，不像明凯或者爱萝莉那样那么搞。以前俱乐部直播的时候我就不太会应付这件事情，能做到的就是满足弹幕的要求罢了。以前他们喜欢让我跟pawn双排，又或者是让爱萝莉出个镜。爱萝莉是我的弹幕里出现次数最多的人，我以前一直也很喜欢和他待在一起，虽然待着待着就滚到了床上。不过以前再好，现在也是关系平淡的普通朋友了。所以他评论转发祝我生日快乐时，我是真的有一些意外。还带了个高贵优雅，让人哭笑不得。  
我不知道为什么他会突然跟我互动，也不知道该怎么回复，索性把他略了过去。评论的楼中楼里倒是有不少捞他的，我翻开看了看，有不少三四年前的照片，大致分为去欢乐谷的、全队体检的和直播截图的。以前的爱萝莉真的很可爱，可惜他遇人不淑，碰到了我。  
坦白来讲我并不认为自己是一个好的恋爱对象，我对感情太随便、太不执着。当然不是说我会劈腿之类的，我不会违背最基本的道德，但我太容易感到无趣。新鲜感逃得太快，留下的东西很难再重燃我的热情。我为什么选择跟爱萝莉厮混在一起，因为我觉得我们说不定是一类人，虽然他自己还没意识到。  
我走了的这几年印证了我的想法，他也能顺理成章地跟其他人在一起，比如scout。scout好像很迷恋他，又黏又缠，我第一次看爱萝莉这么宠其他人，以往他都是最受宠的那一个。  
我本来以为我一辈子也不会有嫉妒和不甘，但在向爱萝莉招手的那个晚上，我第一次发现我也是个凡人。  
再次得到他的感觉，再次侵犯他的感觉，像毒品一样令人愉悦与沉醉。  
我能这么坦坦荡荡地与他发生性关系，是因为我笃定之后再无瓜葛。但没想到那晚之后他总来找我聊天，虽然最多还是关于下棋。我当然知道，从他的角度看来这不是撩我。他只是无意识地跟所有有共同爱好的朋友频繁聊天甚至发出一些有些逾矩的邀请，但他自己浑然不觉，还认为只是正常交往。这也是为什么大家都宠着他，他就是讨人喜爱。  
我敢打赌他也觉得那天晚上跟我睡一觉也不算什么，他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他，我们是一类人，不太去纠结这些事情。  
只是可怜了scout。  
萝莉主动找我聊天我自然不会不回，问什么问题我都详尽地回答了。虽然没想过会继续交流，但现在的关系也不差。说实话，如果他愿意跟我继续在一起一段时间，我也是十分乐意的。跟他在一起十分舒服，无论是相处还是做爱，我们很合适。  
明凯的复播让我跟萝莉的联系更加频繁了起来，只要明凯开播那就必然拉着我一起。有一说一，他下棋技术确实有点菜。

我自己直播不会索要花钱的礼物，我知道爱萝莉直播也不会。我们俩的粉丝女孩子和学生比较多，我们都不太好意思要。但明凯就不一样了，我有时候会怂恿他的粉丝送礼物，毕竟他那么多男粉，其中不乏成功人士。  
我也不太在直播间打广告。说到底，我还是自尊心太强了。如果不是vtg我也不愿意待，我是不会出来直播的。但这天平台给了我一个广告，让我一定要打，房间里的插件都设置好了。我只能应下，见缝插针地念两句广告词。  
碰巧和爱萝莉明凯三排时有一瞬间的冷场，我为了活跃气氛，便随口说：“给大家发个福利吧。左下角的游戏，扫一扫就能玩，挣钱的。有好礼相送。”  
念完了之后我继续下棋，没想到爱萝莉顺口接了个后续，说“是真的是真的！我已经领到了！我已经领到了！”  
他声音一出来的时候我脑袋里有一根弦一下子断掉了；我突然感觉十分尴尬甚至无地自容。直播间的弹幕有说爱萝莉阴阳怪气的，有谢谢他帮忙打广告的，什么都有，但我现在脑子一下就空了。打职业开始的这几年经历就好像走马灯一样在眼前跑了一圈。我觉得自己可怜又可笑，以前人家都说我高冷、说我矜持，我以前那么看不上直播，还说想要回去读大学，但现在不也坐在摄像头前面打垃圾游戏的广告吗。  
不知道以前在坚持些什么，不知道现在为什么这样了。  
我能做的也只是迅速的关了麦，意识回笼了之后还在继续口播。  
还是明凯看气氛尴尬出来嗔怪了爱萝莉几句，两个人又打打闹闹气氛活跃了不少，之后没有问到我的问题我都没有开麦，并且坚持打完了那个广告。  
下完棋之后明凯提出聚一聚，我披了个外套就出门赴宴。还是吃海底捞，我到的时候爱萝莉已经开吃了。明凯招呼着我坐下，又问我还有什么想吃的自己加菜。  
跟他们聚完餐之后明凯先走了，又剩下我和爱萝莉。我挑了挑眉毛，给了他一个询问的眼神，他看着我也没多说，带我去了他家。  
上海市中心的房子原来这么小都这么贵。他的房间也就一室一厅，电脑就放在客厅里，家里也没多少东西。  
我心血来潮，问他家里是不是不接客。  
他回答道：“不来人。但李汭燦求了我几次放他来了一次。”  
“你和他现在在一起吗？  
爱萝莉一副吓到了的表情说：“啊？？我？？我没有啊！我只是和他睡了几次，没有在一起啊。”  
我点了点头，没有再多问。  
之前小酌了几杯，但完全不算上头。只是酒气把我那些旖旎的心思都蒸了些出来。我牵了牵爱萝莉的手，顺手把他拉到我的怀里。他趴在我的身上挣扎着想要起来，我按住他的头，让他的嘴唇偏到一个我好咬的角度，低着头吻了上去。萝莉的嘴唇还是那么软，我抱着又亲又嘬，好像要把他拆吃入腹。我不知道我为什么有这样奇怪的占有欲，我明明不在乎的，我明明不该在乎的。吻到他发出了细细的闷哼声，我才用拇指揉开他的唇瓣，把舌头探了进去。虽然这样形容太过狎昵，但我还是想说萝莉好香啊，浑身上下散发着诱人的味道。我一直吻到他有些喘，才把他放开。他挣不过我，反抗不了。  
他问我今天怎么有些奇怪，我没回答他，把他抱到我身上，让他岔开腿跪坐在我腿上，方便我继续侵犯他。他穿的还是那件深蓝色的半袖，上次也是这件，不知道他是不是只有这一件衣服。我直勾勾地看着他，手在他腰腹肆意妄为，摩挲着他的皮肤。  
我又觉得抚摸不够，我想继续品尝他。  
爱萝莉趴在我的怀里，眼神向上飘的样子看起来十分可爱。我就着这个姿势把他抱了起来，他没想到我会这样，赶紧把双手都紧紧搂在我的脖子上。我半抬头的性器顶在他小腹的位置，他脸热得不像话。  
我把他放到床上，然后继续吻他。我吻得很凶，把舌头伸进去乱搅。他先是无措，然后动着舌头尽力回应我。  
嘴唇，下巴，喉结，锁骨，我的嘴唇渐渐往下，然后停在了他蛰伏的器官旁边。他有些羞赧，眼神飘向一旁不愿意看我。我轻笑了一声，把他松垮的牛仔裤纽扣解开，然后拉开拉链，让他挺立起来的器官能够自由呼吸一会。但我没扒掉他的内裤，直接用手安抚起性器，不断地揉捏他龟头的末端。  
许是捂久了，他的呼吸越来越急促，见我没有更多的动作，他伸出手把自己的内裤向下拨想把阴茎放出来。我攥住了他的手腕不让他得逞，头低下去就着内丨裤用牙齿轻咬住了他的龟头。  
我听见爱萝莉呼吸都停了。  
“童扬你别……啊。”  
我不理会他，用舌头顶了顶算是打过招呼，然后放肆舔舐着略带腥臊味的内裤。因为两个人的体液交缠，白色内裤已经湿透了。我放开柱身，低头看，肉粉色的皮肤透过内裤看得一清二楚。爱萝莉有些忍不住了，手控制不住地想脱掉那层碍人的布料，我成全了他，把湿淋淋的内丨裤褪到他膝弯的位置。  
他已经完全勃起了，硬挺的器官贴着他的小腹还在滴着水。我伸手去揉捏刚刚照顾不及的囊袋，又用手掌撸动整根性器，我说萝莉你好可爱，你的鸡巴跟你人一样都那么可爱。他很烦我说这些，但脑子晕晕的也不知道该怎么报复我，只能让我闭嘴，让我别说话。  
没过很长时间他就射了自己一小腹的精丨液。现在他躺在床上眼神迷离，嘴唇泛红嘴里还带着喘，瘦弱的胸脯一上一下剧烈摇晃，身上的衣服掀到了乳头以上的地方，裤子也被脱光了。而我坐在他旁边衣冠楚楚，连一颗扣子都没松。就是我勃丨起的下身看起来也不太体面就是了。  
“你不操丨我吗？”他些许是缓过神来了，提脚轻踩在我腿间的位置。  
“我等着操丨你的脚。”我作弄他道。  
他先是僵了一下，看见我戏谑的眼神知道自己被骗了，又觉得失了面子。  
“把腿抱起来……对。让我看看你的逼。”我说的话他一一照做，乖巧地环抱住膝弯好让我能看见他的整个会阴处，还顺便反驳了我说他没有逼。我说宝宝，没有逼我怎么操你啊，我的鸡巴往哪里放呢。他不愿意再理我了，头别在一边不说话。  
我享受这样。我用语言和行为折辱他，好像这样就能把他拖入地狱了。好像这样我们就是一样的，我们有相同的地位，相同的境遇，剩下的也只是相互取暖，惺惺相惜。  
我没再废话，解开皮带把自己的阴茎掏了出来。我用顶端在他的洞口磨蹭，分泌出的粘液沾了一些在我的身上，我继续慢慢地磨，爱萝莉的手臂已经有些抖了，但他不开口，我也不急。我不能就这样插进去，伸了手指进去扩张，戳弄那个幼小的孔洞，来来回回，进进出出。他的手抖的越来越厉害，终于问我“童扬你怎么还不进来。”我说还没扩张好，怕你受伤。他说够了，来。我又说我去找下套，还没带套。他烦了，破口大骂，说你他妈的要操就快点。  
我明知故问，说：“啊？”  
爱萝莉撒起娇来：“扣肉，扣神，童扬……童扬………”  
我真的很喜欢他撒娇。看他求我，我内心深处一些黑暗且不足为人道的地方被彻底满足了。我挺了挺腰，慢慢顶了进去。我进去后他双手彻底卸了力，一条腿架在我肩膀上，另一条腿环在我腰侧，身体迎合着我的撞击，又控制不住被我顶得向后退。  
整个房间弥漫着性的味道，其间夹杂着两个男人的喘息声，一个年轻人的求饶声和羞耻的肉体撞击的声音。爱萝莉又哭了，不知道他是爽的还是什么。多半是爽的，他就喜欢我这样操他。我也很舒服，操他是令我最舒服事情之一。在我和爱萝莉的性事里，真正让我快乐的，性只占很小一部分，我享受着另外的东西。  
我享受着占有，侵犯和摧毁的感觉。  
最后我们都泻了，他躺在床上一动不动，像是昏了，也像是死了，我知道他只是睡着了。我伸手抠挖他可爱的肚脐他都没反应，应该是累狠了。  
这才哪跟哪啊。  
爱萝莉的身体上什么印记都有，黏腻而淫荡，我看了他很久，还是把他抱去洗了澡，又从衣柜里找出干净的用品铺好床抱着他欣然入睡。  
我不能拥有爱萝莉，因为他不会被任何人拥有。他可以被我享用，可以和我温存，他也可以和任何人。  
我知道他爱我，我伤心了他总是默默地安慰我；我知道他不爱我，我对他而言只是一个朋友，一个床伴，除此之外，再无其他。

03.  
天亮了。我比他先醒，但没有舍得起床。望了爱萝莉的脸很久他才慢慢睁开眼睛，跟我道了句早安后例行看手机。嘴里念念叨叨说什么有脑瘫这么早叫他玩吃鸡。我知道是scout，只伸手摸了摸他的发顶，然后起床洗漱整理。他也慢悠悠地起床打开电脑，应该是准备赴约了。  
我穿戴好跟他道别，爱萝莉对我点点头，说他懒得送了，让我自己下去，还说晚上胖猫直播，到时候继续一起打游戏，我应了下来。  
爱萝莉就是这样，我不知道是他不懂，还是不想懂。他轻描淡写，有些时候无所谓的态度令我都望尘莫及。  
不过我不知道，我也不想知道。就这样吧，吃完早餐回去休息一会，晚上继续直播吧。


End file.
